2011-09-21
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Peter Helliar, Jane Clifton, Lawrence Mooney, Winston McCall, Guests: Peter Helliar, Jane Clifton, Lawrence Mooney, Winston McCall Official description Episode Twenty (21/09/2011) This week our special guests on Spicks and Specks are Parkway Drive's Winston McCall funny man Pete Helliar, show business all rounder Jane Clifton and the hilarious Lawrence Mooney. Myf's Team Winston McCall provides vocals for metalcore act Parkway Drive. Hailing from Byron Bay, the band are set to cement their reputation as one of the most dominant exponents of heavy music on the planet with their spellbinding third album, Deep Blue. After two well received albums, 2004's Killing With A Smile and 2007's Horizons (the latter achieving Top 6 ARIA chart success), 2009's Parkway Drive: The DVD was met with a typically rabid response. It debuted at 2 on the ARIA chart and achieved Platinum status within weeks. By year's end it was Australia's biggest selling local artist DVD and was crowned 'Best Music DVD' at the 2009 Rolling Stone Awards. Pete Helliar first came to the nation's attention as a cast member of Rove an integral part of the Logie Award winning variety show until the show wound up at the end of 2009 after an historic ten years on Australian TV. He then moved to footy panel show Before the Game where Pete created Bryan Strauchan, Collingwood rookie and footy superstar in the making. Strauchanie created an AFL sensation picking up the codes' Personality of the Year Award, even getting his own car in the Grand Final Parade. All the while Pete has been working as a stand up, touring to sold out houses in Australia and New Zealand as well as hosting his own radio shows for Triple M and 2Day-FM, as well as hosting his own ABC show The Trophy Room. Alan's Team Jane Clifton is the genuine show business all-rounder. Actress, singer and, more recently, published crime novelist, Jane is often asked if there is anything she can't do. A B.A.(1972) graduate from Monash University's halcyon days of sex and demos and rock 'n roll, Jane was momentarily distracted from a promising career as an English teacher by Melbourne's burgeoning, alternative theatre and music scene. Despite these arty beginnings, Jane has managed to carve out a four decade-long, show-business career. During this time she fronted the ground-breaking feminists-on-Countdown band Stiletto and had top 10 pop singles Girl on the Wall and Taxi Mary (with Jo Jo Zep). She even released a solo CD The Marriage of Style in 2003. Jane also graced the stage as part of the smash-hit stage shows Mum's the Word and Menopause: The Musical. Despite all of the above, Jane will always be most well-known for a role she played over 25 years ago: Margo in Prisoner. Jane's memoir, The Address Book was released this year. Lawrence Mooney's stand up is searingly honest, damning, hilarious observations on the human condition and the world in which we live. He is revered amongst his peers as a brave adventurer into the comic unknown. He also loves colours. A regular at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival since 1998, in 2009 he won The Piece of Wood (Comedians Choice Award). In 2010 he had a sell out success with, Everything's Just Fine. Lawrence is no stranger to TV having appeared on countless shows including Postcards, Out of the Question, The Einstein Factor, as the sidekick to Denise Drysdale on The Denise Show and Off Road a series he starred in and co-wrote with Damian Callinan. His latest stand-up show, Indecisive Bag of Donuts, was part of the 2011 Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes